Emmy's Picspiration Results!
by eddiebell69
Summary: One-Shots/Drabbles for Emmy's Pervy Picspiration from The Perv Pack's Smut Shack blog. Every week Emmy posts pics to trigger your inspiration, here you'll find what my crazy mind comes up with. Rated M for themes and language.
1. Mystery Dancer

**PPSSBlog: Emmy's Pervy Picspirations!**

**Picture #2**

**http: / / 28v5v2e**

**Theme song: http: / / h0oOXV**

**Pairing: Jasper & Alice**

I sat by myself in front of the center stage, drinking my scotch and relaxing as the night came to an end. I looked around to the other tables, observing who was at the club tonight; a group of obnoxious college guys, business men, and some regulars.

I sighed and ran a hand across my face.

This shit was starting to get old.

Maybe I had been doing this for too long.

_Just one more night_, I promised myself.

I would be here just for tonight and never come back.

I finished my drink and ordered another while two girls twirled around the poles at the sides of the center stage. They looked at me like the dollar sign that I represent, never showing any authentic interest, only trying to get a tip out of me.

I looked closely at them, noticing their excessive make-up and their robotic movements.

Maybe _they_ had been doing this for too long.

Once the song was done, they walked off the stage as some guys whistled at them.

_Stupid men_, I thought. What a lame and cliché thing to do.

I needed to go home. This place wasn't the escape it used to be, and I was familiar with _everyone_, so all the genuine interest was gone.

A new song started just as I was about to get up from my seat, and it was completely different from the shit they played here.

I tried to see who the dancer on the stage was, but the artificial fog and dark (strobe) lights impeded me to do so. I could just see her form as she approached the pole at the end of the stage.

And then I saw her.

She looked beautiful and mysterious in her attire; she wore a tight white dress shirt which was tucked in her black knee-length pencil skirt, which matched the skinny tie around her neck. Her face seemed to be make-up free, and her eyes were disguised by a lace mask she wore around her long, braided hair.

I was entranced by the movement of her hips as she began to undress; she tossed her shirt first, exposing a black, lace-covered corset with matching see-through panties after she slid her skirt down her legs. I noticed her black pumps for the first time since she stepped out on the dance floor, realizing she had a deep-red rose on each.

She twisted her hands and arms around the pole, moving her waist in a circular motion, dancing sensually. She moved with reverence across the center stage, (enthralled) in the rhythm as the music blasted from the speakers.

I had never seen anyone move with such grace and a respect that didn't belong in a strip club. I wondered what she could be doing there, mixed in with all the cheap women of the club when she had a flair of elegance within her. I watched as she finished her routine and picked up her clothes from the stage.

I called the waitress over and watched as Isabella walked toward me, smiling with her tray on her hand. "Want another drink, soldier?"

I chuckled. "No, I actually want to request a private dance from the mystery performer, darlin'. Can you help me with that?"

She raised her brow at me. "Are you fucking kidding me? In all the years you've been coming here you've never gotten a private dance. And she is the most expensive girl at the moment…" she trailed off.

"Money's not a problem, Isabella. You know that. Now tell me, can you do that for me? And tell her I want her to wear what she was wearing on stage."

"Okay, gimme a sec while I go find her," she said incredulously.

After a few minutes the mystery dancer approached me and smiled. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," I said, bowing my head.

"It's a pleasure to dance for you," she said in a sultry voice.

I smirked. "The pleasure's all mine, darlin'."

And, oh, was it a pleasure. I looked up at her as she moved above me and I instantly knew there would be no way I wouldn't be coming back.


	2. A Rose is a Rose is a Rose

I present to you my second entry in this little compilation of one-shot/teasers product of Emmy's Picspirations. This is not beta'd, so please forgive my grammar mistakes and possible sentence syntax confusion; it's been five years since I've been learning to think in Spanish, so writing in English is messing with me.

A _big, huge thank you _goes out to** mskathy **for providing me lots of visuals and sources for even more picspiration to write this lil' femme slash story. Some Rosalie and Bella lovin' is involved, so if you don't enjoy reading that, now is the time to leave.

**You have been warned.**

**- A Rose is a Rose is a Rose –**

**Image used:** flowers5

**Theme song:** "Mujer Contra Mujer" by **Mecano**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters; I just enjoy making Rosalie and Bella kiss like Kristen Stewart and Nikki Reed do in real life.

**Rated M for lemons and maybe one or two bad words.**

**-oO0Oo-**

∞ Rosalie Hale ∞

Phoenix, Arizona

-2010-

I looked around the room and noticed that it was tidy and ready for Bella's arrival. Everything was just the way she liked it; airy, illuminated and glowing.

Yes, it was glowing. Or maybe it was just me that was glowing and saw it that way?

_It could be possible. _

I had opened the windows to let the warm breeze in, smiling as the sun gave me extra warmth, and smoothed the bed for the twentieth time.

I wanted everything perfect. It _had _to be perfect, just for her.

I made sure to organize her books and put them on the shelves where she kept all her little treasures and the heart-shaped clock that matched everything else in the room.

Bella had bought many items with a rose print on them because she said that they reminded her of me and that it completed my 'pretty in pink' bedroom's theme. She had even painted the walls a soft green that matched my furniture, especially the railing and intricate vines that ran along my bed frame.

My parents had bought me that bed when I was a child, saying that frame surrounded and protected me, their precious rose. I had kept it through the years, and took it with me when I moved out of their home. Bella had always loved it, so she said we had to keep it when she moved in with me four years ago.

She hadn't been home for almost six months since she was away at school, learning all about the arts and creating her own. New York was her dream and she was making it come true, even if it meant we would be apart from each other. I hadn't been able to relocate and go with her because of my job, so we were doing the long distance relationship, and I had to admit that it was a bit hard for me.

Bella was _my_ dream come true, and I loved her _profoundly_.

I met her in high school when I moved to Phoenix from San Francisco; I was a senior and she was a junior, a _very_ beautiful junior. We had the same drawing class, but I never approached her and just watched her from afar, thinking that what I felt for her would always be unrequited.

I loved her free, careless spirit and her contagious smile, which still held me captive till this day. My attraction for her was very strong, so I avoided her most of the time. She would smile at me from across the room and between classes in the halls, but she never spoke to me.

One day, while working on an assignment I had to have someone model for me, and I couldn't find anyone to volunteer. Nobody wanted to be under my scrutiny while I drew them on a canvas, I guess because they were intimidated by me. Bella stood from her seat and walked over to me, saying that she would be my model if it was fine with me.

I smiled at her and said that she would be the perfect model, which was completely true.

She asked me lots of questions regarding my past, as I drew, if I liked living at Phoenix, and what it was like to live in San Francisco. I smiled as I told her stories from my childhood, and I asked her questions about herself, too. She said that she didn't really have friends at school, that most of the people that she hung out with had no idea of what her life was really like.

I completely understood her and told her that sometimes there were things that needed to be kept to ourselves to make our life easier, but that it wasn't always the best thing to do. She agreed, but said that sometimes if secrets were revealed they could hurt us and other people, too.

I changed the subject then because that matter was too close to home for my comfort and instead asked her what she liked to do on her spare time. When she told me that she loved watching movies, I took a risk and invited her to my house to do just that.

She agreed and we planned everything for the next Friday. We still didn't talk much after that day in public, but we did talk on the phone every night after school, discussing our day, laughing together as we shared our stories.

When Friday night came around, I was a wreck. I kept stressing over what would happen if I couldn't control my emotions in front of her since she was the first girl that I had been attracted to and had ever approached. I never imagined what would happen that night. Bella told me that she would be spending the night at my place since her parents were going to be out of town visiting some friends.

It was perfect, and it scared the shit out of me.

After the lights had been turned off in my room, Bella told me that she was intrigued by me and that I was appealing to her. And I kissed her. I don't know what overcame me, but it was what I wanted to do at the moment. She didn't stop me, and instead kissed me back. It was an intense first kiss, and then suddenly clothes were being taken off, hands were roaming in unexpected places, and moans were being covered by kisses.

I held her in my arms as we slept that night, and woke up the next morning to smiling faces, free of any regrets.

It was the best day of my life.

We became inseparable from that day on. She would spend the night at my house almost every Friday since her parents were hardly ever home and my parents didn't mind. They had no idea of my sexual preferences yet, so they saw it as a normal thing between two teenage girls. Nobody knew what happened behind closed doors, and what started out as an innocent crush developed into a beautiful love-filled relationship.

After I graduated from high school, we still saw each other, but it was difficult. I had finally stepped forward and told my parents that I was homosexual and that I loved Bella. They accepted me with open arms, saying that they loved me and didn't care as long as I was happy.

It was completely opposite of Bella's situation.

She refused to tell her parents, arguing that they would never accept her, and that it would break her father's heart if his only child was gay. She said that she loved me, but that she couldn't do that to them and that if I truly loved her I would understand.

I _tried_ to understand - my mind tried to, yet my heart was a different matter.

It hurt me that we couldn't love each other freely, that we always had to hide to avoid her family finding out, but I did it for her. I stayed quiet, and always held back while showing public displays of affection, even if it broke my heart.

Sometimes I even wondered if she really did love me. I thought that she was infatuated with me, or maybe just curious and hadn't really found a guy that she liked enough to leave me for, and it tortured me.

That's why I freaked out on her when she told me about moving to New York; I thought that maybe she wanted to break up with me and didn't have the courage to do so. We had a big fight after I asked her if that wasn't the real situation, making her lash out on me for thinking such an absurd thing.

A few weeks later she left Phoenix with blood-shot eyes and a red, sore nose, after spending a full night of a passionate farewell. I didn't want to see her like that ever again; I'd do everything in my power to avoid it.

I sighed and glanced my room once more. I smiled when I saw a picture of Bella and I in a silver frame that was next to my antique phone and a vase I had filled with roses. That picture had been taken on our second anniversary at a party we had held at a restaurant. No one knew it was our anniversary, but they weren't surprised that we were throwing a party, so it wasn't unusual for them.

She changed so much since then, from dying her hair black and chopping it off, to losing the feminine look I adored and morphing into tomboy tendencies, yet I loved her the same.

I couldn't wait to see her again, so I drove to the airport an hour early and waited impatiently for her flight to arrive. A smile spread across my face as soon as I saw her walking toward me. Bella looked utterly beautiful and happy to see me, making my heart skip a beat.

She was dressed in a black, simple yet elegant dress that was adorned with yellowish stones on her hips as well as on her left shoulder. It wasn't too revealing, but what made her look sexy as hell were her mid-calf black, leather boots. She rocked the look and managed to look innocent with her hair pulled nicely together in a twist.

When she reached me, she hugged me and gave me a small kiss on the lips, gentle and innocent, but full of love and devotion. My smirk remained as we made our way to the car and during the drive home.

When we finally made it inside and I led her to our room, she looked at the bed and gasped.

"Rosie, it's our duvet!" she exclaimed.

_Our duvet_, she had called it, causing me to smile even wider. It was the same rose print duvet that had been on my bed the first night we made love, so it held a special significance for us. I had decided to use it to welcome her home, to show her that I had missed her and that I loved her very much.

Apparently it had the desired effect on her; I knew it the moment she looked at me with tear-filled eyes and kissed me on the lips briefly before walking toward it.

"Come on, let's have a party on the bed!" she exclaimed, kicking off her boots. Bella began jumping up and down on the bed, giggling like a child. Her hair moved wildly from one side to the other, up and down, as I watched her bouncing repeatedly.

That's when I noticed there was something on her right foot and I asked her to stop jumping.

She looked bewildered by my request, yet she complied. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"What's that on your foot?" I asked, densely. I knew that it was a tattoo, but I didn't know what design it was, or when she had gotten it, better yet, why she hadn't told me before.

"Oh, that," she replied, cunningly. "It's a tattoo, you wanna see it?"

_Did I want to see it? Was she serious?_

I crossed my arms across my chest and scoffed,"Yeah, that would be nice, I mean, since I didn't even know that you got a tattoo."

Bella looked down uncomfortably and sighed. "It wouldn't have been a surprise if I had told you, would it?"

I regretted my previous attitude instantly and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I just didn't expect you to do something like that and not tell me anything about it. It's a big thing, you know? I would have told you."

Bella jumped off the bed and cupped my face. "It's okay, baby, I totally understand why you'd be upset, but I wanted to see your reaction when you found out what it was. Why don't you sit on the bed with me, so I can show you, okay?"

"Okay," I replied, glumly. She smiled, taking me by the hand and moving to the bed. Once we were seated, she scooted back and extended her right leg to me. I gasped as I took in the beautiful and special design on her ankle.

It was a rose, framed by my name on its edge.

I was speechless for a minute, as tears began to stream down my face. It was too much, I felt like my heart might burst from all the overwhelming emotions that currently possessed my body.

I had no doubt anymore. She truly did love me. And I felt that somehow I didn't deserve her love.

"Oh, Bella," I managed to croak out. "It's beautiful, _so_ beautiful. I don't-"

She cut me off, placing a finger to my lips. "Shhh, baby, don't say that you don't deserve it, because you do. It's a symbol of what I feel for you, to represent how much I love you. It's a very small thing compared to everything you have done for me. You showed me what love is, but more importantly, you loved me, and there's nothing that I can do to express how thankful I am to have found you."

I was dumbfounded by her words. All I wanted to do was kiss her, so I did, repeatedly. I placed small kisses against her lips, running my hands through her hair, pulling her closer to me. We scooted up the bed, as I hovered above her and ran my hands along her body, feeling her body tremble, responding to my touch.

I leaned my forehead against hers and closed my eyes while she touched me. Her hands moved to the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up, kneading my breasts and pinching my hard nipples through the delicate lace that confined them.

I moaned and gasped at the sensation, as I ran my hands along the outside of her legs, fingering the texture of her fish-net thigh-highs. When I reached the edge I noticed that they were outlined by some frilly lace that I wanted to get a better look at, but would have to wait until later.

Bella tugged and pulled my shirt over my head, disposing it unceremoniously on the floor, as I slid her dress up her thighs. She sat up and I straddled her, lifting the dress and dragging it along her arms to rid her from it.

As I looked down, I noticed that she had another tattoo on her right hip; it was exactly like the rose on her foot, except this one had vines connecting it to another in an intricate pattern that covered her side and stopped just under her breasts.

I looked at her in amazement and wonder, smiling as I ran my fingers along her ink-covered flesh.

She shivered and gazed into my eyes saying, "I love you, Rosalie. I love you with all my heart and I want to have you with me always, in any way possible. You were already here in my heart," she pointed to her chest and then traced the tattoo on her side, "and now I have you here, on my skin, forever."

I closed my eyes and kissed her, whispering, "I love you, too, baby… so much."

Bella snaked her hands around my waist and unzipped my skirt slowly, painfully slowly, and then dragged it down my hips. It was pooled there as I kissed her, her fingers roaming my back until she reached my bra and unclasped it.

I moved my hands in her hair and removed the pins that held it up, releasing the soft, raven locks of hair that waved down to her shoulders. Our kiss never wavered as I removed her bra next, exposing her full, soft breasts. I caressed and teased her nipples, causing her to moan and break away from the kiss.

She leaned back into the pillows, pulling me with her as she cupped my face, silently begging me for more. I kissed her passionately, tangling my tongue with hers, over and over for what seemed like hours, before I slowly moved down her body.

I licked, nipped and sucked her neck and nipples, making my way down to her belly button. I gasped when I reached the waistband of her see-through lace panties, noticing the garter belt with pink little bows on them; they were the same hue as the lace that surrounded her thighs.

I looked up at her from underneath my lashes and whimpered, "You look so fucking sexy, baby."

Bella giggled at my response, probably finding it amusing that I had cursed since I hardly ever did. "I think you're a little biased, and you're probably just saying that to get in my pants."

I raised a brow at her, "Is that what you think, little girl?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I mean, your swearing kind of gave it away. You know how I love it when you talk dirty to me, baby."

I laughed and shimmied my skirt down, kicking it off the bed. My fingers ghosted along the waistband of her panties, holding Bella's gaze as I decided to leave them on for now. I moved down her body and began placing wet kisses along her thighs, gently nibbling her skin.

I made my way back up to her waist and was about to remove her panties when Bella stopped me. "No, come up here, baby. I want to touch you, too," she whispered. I complied, kissing her lips as soon as I reached them, cupping her face with one hand.

I snaked my other hand between our bodies, into her panties and gasped as I felt the wetness that was pooled there. Her sex was swollen and hot, begging me to touch and caress, as only I knew how. I began to circle her clit gently, as she slid her hand along by back, into my panties, and thrust two fingers into me unexpectedly.

We moaned as we worked together; I rode Bella's fingers as they pumped me while I rubbed her clit over and over. She began to whisper naughty things into my ear, telling me how good I felt around her fingers, and how she loved my fingers on her.

Her words stirred emotions deep within me, creating a frenzy there, causing me to lose myself to the sensations around me. I felt as if my body didn't belong to me, as if I were drifting away into an endless sea that consumed me whole.

I never wanted this moment to end.

I kissed and caressed Bella with all I had; with my love, my never-ending love. Soon enough we were both falling over the edge, whispering "I love you" and moaning each other's name up to the Heavens above.

Later on as we lay sated and exhausted on the bed, I looked at her and sighed, "Welcome home, baby."

She smiled and kissed me deeply. "Thank you; it feels really good to be home."

**-oO0Oo-**

**A/N:** I really hope you liked this! Let me know what you think of these two girlies in love ;) I will be posting a slideshow and pics of Bella's tattoos tomorrow on twitter, so if you'd like, follow me there. My username is **eddiebell69, **thanks for reading!


	3. An Unhealthy Game

**-An Unhealthy Game –**

**Image used: Group6**

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters; I just got really perv'd out by Emmy's pic and included them in group sex.

**Rated M for extra juicy and graphic lemons.**

**-Demetri-**

A mixture between a growl and a moan escaped my throat… This was too much, yet not plenty either.

The vision before me was full of exquisite wanton desire; it was a game that had gone too far and that we would all enjoy in just a minute. I looked at Corin who was standing to my right and had been gauging my reaction to the scene in front of me. Gianna was standing between Santiago and Felix, all three of them semi-nude, the only piece of clothing on their body was their undergarments, and Gianna was already topless.

Felix and Santiago had been teasing her for almost half an hour, kissing and touching her, as they whispered against her skin that what they were doing was not wrong.

No, it was not wrong, it was _primal_.

They were about to have sex with her, both of them, in front of Corin and Me, just before we drank her dry. We all enjoyed this game, playing with our victim, using her to get off and then robbing her of her life. It was better this way, she wouldn't even feel it; she would be too consumed in the sensations to realize what was happening.

Felix began nibbling her shoulder as he tugged her panties down and then slowly slid them down her legs. As he made his way down, he sucked on the flesh that surrounded her back entrance, making Gianna moan. She tossed her head back a bit, closing her eyes and shivering from the sensation. Santiago grabbed her and pulled her into him, bringing her closer. He then began walking backwards toward the couch with Felix following them behind.

Once there, Santiago commanded her to remove his boxers and to straddle his lap. She did as he asked, never questioning him, just following his orders. He was a master at this, a natural seducer that always lured his prey willingly, and Gianna was not the exception.

He moved his hand to her sex, and without further notice, he began pumping his fingers into her. Felix mirrored his movements, thrusting his fingers into her back side. Gianna screamed out in pleasure, gripping Santiago's shoulder for support. They both worked her into a frenzy, getting her ready for what was next.

Meanwhile, Corin and I stood by the sidelines, watching and enjoying their foreplay since it was not time for us to join in the fun just yet. I could tell that he was waiting for me to do something, to react to this, but it was too soon. I needed to see and hear more. This was nothing.

Gianna had no idea what she was in for yet.

And then maybe she did, as Santiago removed his fingers and replaced them with his hard cock. She let out a growl as Felix pumped her faster and then slipped another finger into her back entrance. Gianna cursed under her breath, riding Santiago harder until she was cumming and the whispers became roars.

Felix removed his fingers and thrust into her without warning, making her buck and thrash her body as she became mute. It all happened too fast for her; one minute she was cumming and the next she was being subjected to double penetration.

What I wouldn't give to be in her place now.

She was a lucky bitch and she didn't even know it.

I was turned-on beyond repair. I slid my hand into my boxers and began pumping myself as I watched the scene in front of me unfold. Gianna was finally enjoying herself, and Felix and Santiago were muttering profanities, talking dirty to her, telling her what a little slut she was. She tried to speak, but no tangible words escaped her lips, only grumbles and moans could be heard.

Colin was at my side immediately, kissing me and moving my hand away so he could take care of me. He began pumping my length slowly at first and then faster as he fell to his knees in front of me. He took me into his mouth and sucked me hard, making me hiss out in pleasure.

It wouldn't take me long to cum, watching Felix and Santiago with Gianna, and having Colin loving the fuck out my cock with his mouth was too much to handle. I steadied his head and began thrusting into his mouth, and he then wrapped his hands around my thighs, knowing what I liked. He swirled the head of my cock with his tongue before moving one of his hands to his own cock.

I thought for a minute that he was going to pleasure himself, but he instead gathered some of his arousal with his fingers and then moved them to my back entrance. I closed my eyes and exhaled, waiting for the sensation, knowing I would combust the minute his fingers made contact.

And I did. I plunged my cock into his mouth, spilling my release down his throat, as he swallowed every drop. I panted as he released me and stood in front me, cupping his face with one hand and caressing his cheek. He wanted me to thank him, and I would, but not verbally. I would do it later, when we were done with our treat and alone.

I focused back to Felix and Santiago on the couch, whom were having way too much fun with Gianna. She was a quivering mess, begging for their mercy because she couldn't take it anymore. Corin chuckled under his breath, knowing that it was almost over. They would all be done in a matter of minutes, Santiago was already releasing into her and Felix was thrusting faster, meaning he was right behind.

Gianna looked bewildered as Santiago slid out of her and Felix pressed her against his chest, turning her slightly to face us.

She had no idea what was about to happen to her.

Felix bit her neck and the game was on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Leave me some love ;)**


	4. Sleep Talking

**Sleep Talking**

**- Edward -**

I stepped into the room and saw Bella sprawled out on our bed, sleeping and semi-nude, with the covers rumpled by her feet. Her arms were drawn up toward the pillows where her head lay, exposing her taut nipples and the white lace garter set that framed her nude sex.

_She had fallen asleep whilst waiting for me._

I mentally chastised myself for being late. I was very lucky to be married to her, and even though today was our anniversary, I hadn't been able to make it home early as planned.

Fucking corporate world, it got on my nerves sometimes…

I didn't dwell on that, though, and focused on Bella's body instead, admiring every curve, every dimple and inch of it, as I walked toward the bed.

She was true perfection.

I had made love to her countless of times, but she always evoked the same passion in me while appraising her like this. I would never tire of being with her, if there were a possibility to be with her forever, I'd take it.

I licked my lips, imagining my tongue on her, tasting her flesh.

I wanted to lick her nipples… I needed to lick them and feel the pebbled texture against my tongue.

And I would.

I began to undress, watching her chest moving slightly with every breath she took. As I was about to step out of my pants, she mumbled my name, causing my cock to stir within the confines of my black boxer briefs. I stood motionless, waiting for her to move or to say something else but she didn't. I removed my pants along with my underwear and continued gazing at her face, remembering the many expressions she made while we made love.

I hardened instantly as I recalled specifically how loudly she moaned when I thrust into her deep and repeatedly. I wrapped my hand around my cock and pumped it a few times, imagining taking her like that right now. I groaned as the friction I created with my palm evoked an even more wanton need for her.

My whole body shook and I waited no more; I climbed into bed cautiously, careful not to wake her yet. I crawled up to her from her right and cupped her face with my hand once I reached it. Bella stirred lightly and turned into me as I placed a soft kiss against her lips.

She opened her eyes and gazed into mine. "Hey, you're home," she said, groggily.

"Uh-huh, I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier, baby," I said, apologetically.

She shrugged. "It's okay, Edward, I know you have to work, otherwise how would I be able to buy all my expensive lingerie?"

I chuckled at that. "How indeed, baby. And talking about expensive lingerie, I love what you're wearing tonight."

"You do?" she asked, raising her brows. "That's good because I picked it with you in mind." She smirked and wrapped her hand around my head, pulling me closer to her, and then kissed me.

I pulled away from her slightly and gazed into her eyes as a crooked smile overcame my face, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby, _so much_," she said, just before I kissed her again.

I rolled over, hovering above her and settling between her legs. I placed light kisses on her mouth, down her neck, making my way to her breasts. Bella moaned and tugged my hair, as I took her right nipple into my mouth, sucking on it gently and rolling the other between my fingers. I had wanted to this badly and now that I was actually doing it, I was going to enjoy myself. I scrapped the tip of her breast with my teeth gently and then swirled my tongue around it before sucking it again.

Bella pulled my hair harder as I made my way to her other breast and began teasing it with soft flicks of my tongue. I couldn't get enough of her, wanting to make love to every part of her body, but I was too impatient. I moved down her body, kissing and nipping her skin until I reached the edge of her garter belt.

She spread her legs wider as I bit her pelvic bone and sucked it through the flimsy material, making her shiver. My hands moved along the outside of her thighs, feeling the contrast between her skin and the nylon feel of her thigh-highs, as my nose ghosted across her hip, smelling her arousal and inciting me further. When I reached the center of her sex, I ran my tongue along the trail that lead to my undoing, and softly kissed her clit before sucking it into my mouth.

Bella arched into the bed as my tongue swirled around her bundle of nerves, gripping my shoulders and digging her nails into my flesh. It would only be a matter of seconds before she came, so I boldly thrust a finger into her, swirling once before adding another. She whimpered as I worked my fingers and tongue on her, bringing her to release and making her scream.

She hadn't ridden out her orgasm yet when I rose to my knees and wrapped my hands around her thighs, dragging her closer to me. I aligned my cock with her entrance and thrust into her in one smooth movement, causing her to cry out. Her moans were mingled with my groans as I gazed into her eyes, pounding into her over and over again. I needed to feel her closer, though, so I leaned into her chest, enclosing my thighs with her legs and kissed her. My movements began to slow as I cupped her face, reaching my climax between kisses and pants shared between us.

"I love you, Bella," I ground out, "more than life, more than _anything_. Thank you for sharing your life with me." And with one last thrust, I came, kissing my wife passionately.


	5. Roaming in the Woods

**Roaming in the Woods**

**Image used: **Legs1

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters; I just see Emmy's pics, get perv'd out and write smutty drabbles.

**This is not beta'd, so, please pardon my mistakes!**

**Rated M for a Edward and Jacob lemon, if you are not into that thing, now is the time to leave.**

**You have been warned.**

**= Jacob =**

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I whined. "You know I hate camping."

Edward chuckled, exposing his crooked, half-smirk. "You used to love the outdoors. Whatever happened to that young boy that would go out in the woods and never wanted to go home?"

I scoffed, "You just said it: I _used to_ be a boy. I'm a grown man now. What fun could I have while camping out in the woods?"

"I could think of many things we could do for fun," Edward said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Sure, sure," I said, and then added under my breath, "Horny motherfucker."

"Of course I am, and _that's_ why you love me," he added.

I couldn't deny that. It was the absolute truth.

**=0=**

Three hours -and I don't know how many fucking bruises- later, we had finally made it to our destination and set up camp. Edward was currently attempting to start a fire to cook our dinner, unsuccessfully I might add, which had me even more frustrated than when we arrived.

I stood behind him and watched as he tried one more time. I was tired and hungry, and the fucking fire wouldn't give. "This is_ bullshit_," I grumbled. "Next time we have a three-day weekend, I'm planning our destination."

Edward turned and glared at me. "What's your fucking problem, Jacob?" he asked, exasperatedly. "I planned our trip thinking that you would enjoy it, and you've been bitching since we got here. If you didn't want to come, you should have said something before."

He astonished me by his outburst; Edward hardly ever got upset, and I had clearly rubbed him the wrong way, making him snap.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry, babe. I shouldn't have said that… it's just that… I really had something else in mind when you said we were going on a trip. I would have preferred to go a nice resort or something so we could just be together. Alone...without this entire wilderness."

Edward tugged at his hair and huffed. "Is that really the only reason why you're behaving this way?"

"Of course, silly. I love to be anywhere were you are, but this?"I said, motioning with my hand. "The woods? This _does not_ seem romantic at all."

"We can make anything romantic anywhere, Jake. You just have to be up to it."

Edward looked at me with hungriness in his eyes. He licked his lips and stepped forward, cupping my face with his strapping hand. I closed the distance and inhaled his toxic scent, allowing myself to get lost in the moment, as I leaned my forehead against his.

A smirk appeared across his face before he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me furiously. The stubble on his jaw created sweet and torturous friction between my skin and his, making me whimper and spurring him on. He began assaulting my mouth with his tongue, shoving it deeper every second as I tried to match his pace, yet it was futile.

His hands were a blur as they moved from my face to my shirt and began unbuttoning it, his kiss never wavering. I mirrored his movements and began undoing his shirt but was stopped when he started tugging mine down my arms. He gazed into my eyes as he finally removed it, tossing it unceremoniously to the forest floor, and then threaded his hands in my hair before kissing me again.

I finally removed his shirt, my hands roaming his arms and then his chest, as I did so. I could feel every muscle contracting as he panted, kissing me harder and pulling my hair, causing me to moan. He exhaled as he broke away from the kiss and then made his way down my neck, nipping and sucking gently on my skin.

He made his way down my chest, tracing my abs with his tongue, as he palmed my cock through my jeans. When he made it to the waistband, he growled, noticing I was going commando.

_What else did he expect?_

Edward kneeled in front of me as he undid my buttons and zipper, finally releasing me from the confines of my pants, and looked up at me as he took me in his hand. I exhaled loudly, closing my eyes as his fingers stroked me up and down.

A throaty grunt escaped my throat as he picked up his pace and I tugged on his hair with my hands. If he didn't stop soon, I was going to cum… Oh, God, how I wanted to cum, but it was too soon. As if reading my mind, he stopped pumping me, yet he placed his tongue on the head of my cock.

"Fuck," I ground out, clenching my eyes tightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No, _please_ don't stop," I begged.

That was all he needed.

He began licking me around the head in rapid strokes and then sucked me into his mouth. His hands moved to my jeans and began tugging them down my hips as his hot, wet mouth continued working me, making me writhe with pleasure.

I pulled his hair harder as he cupped my balls with one hand and stroked my cock with the other, his mouth never ceasing its movements. It was too much. Hearing his grunts combined with my moans as he worked me into frenzy made me fall over the edge much too quickly.

I thrust into his mouth hard, spilling my seed down his throat in long squirts, as he swallowed all of it. I opened my eyes and saw him panting heavily while he rose from his knees and stood before me.

I cupped his face with my hand and said, "My turn."

**Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think in a review! ;)**


	6. Splashing in the Sun

**Splashing in the Sun**

**Image used: **bath2

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters; I just see Emmy's pics, get perv'd out and write slash-y drabbles.

**This is not beta'd, so, please pardon my mistakes!**

**= Edward and Emmett = **

"You're doing it wrong," Emmett said, laughing. "Here, let me do it."

Edward looked up at him and asked, "You think you can wash my car better than I can?" He raised his brow at Emmett and handed him the sponge he had been using. "Don't leave any marks on it, or _I__'__ll _leave my marks on you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Emmett asked, playfully, raising his brow at Edward this time.

Edward feigned seriousness as he looked at his lover and sighed. "I'm being serious, Emmett. Why does your mind always have to be in the gutter?" He shook his head and stepped to the side, closer to the water tray that lay on the grass.

They were both scantily clad under the hot, sweltering sun as they washed Edward's car in their backyard. It had been Emmett's idea to wash the car, knowing that one thing would lead to another, but he didn't count on what happened next.

Edward bent down, pretending to wash his hands with the water in the tray and instead threw some at Emmett, splashing him and the car.

That was a bad move. A _really _bad move.

Emmett gaped at him for a second before picking up the bucket with soap water and dumping it on Edward, much too quickly for him to escape. "Who's wet now, huh?" Emmett asked, grinning wildly.

"Oh, you're going down!" Edward yelled. He grabbed the sponge that Emmett had dropped, splashed it with more soap and threw it at him before running to get more water.

But Emmett was more agile than Edward; he took him by the waist and sat him on the water-filled tub, taking the sponge and dripping soap on top of Edward's head. "_This_ is how it's done," he said.

**Hope you liked it! Lemme know what you think in a review ;)**


	7. Sweat

**-Sweat-**

**Image used**: sweat1

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters; I just see Emmy's pics, get perv'd out and write sweaty drabbles.

**This is not beta'd, so, please pardon my mistakes!**

Huge thanks to **Lo21** for pre-reading ;)

**Rated M for language and some ice cold lemonade mix.**

* * *

**= Edward =**

**Sweat** - Noun: Salty fluid secreted by sweat glands.

Verb: to perspire, especially freely or profusely.

According to the dictionary sweat can either be a noun or a verb depending on the circumstance at hand.

Well, I am currently covered in sweat because I'm fucking sweating prolifically.

So in my situation, sweat is both a noun and a verb.

And only I would be giving a shit about it at the moment considering the situation I am in.

But that's because I'm a fuckawesome, multi-tasking motherfucker.

Literally.

Underneath my body lies a hot piece of ass that's melting by my penetrating gaze and the sweltering Arizona air. Those are the key ingredients to drive Isabella Swan wild; add the scorching sun and some shirtless gardening to the mix and you get a very horny Isabella.

She's Mikey Newton's wife and mother to their four children. He's at work and the kids are at school at the moment, and I… well, I was supposed to be mowing the lawn at their house. I was hired three years ago maintain the landscape gardening in their uptown residence and I've been going to their house once monthly to tend to Isabella's shrubs, trees… and other needs.

When I first thought about becoming a landscaping gardener I never realized how much demand there would be for my services, especially _how much_ of my services would actually be required.

I assumed only rich ladies fell for their gardener on _Desperate Housewives_, right?

Wrong.

Every freaking cougar in the Arizona socialite circle has the hots for yours truly, and I don't mean to come off as conceited, but these women practically eye-fuck me while I'm busy making their yards look unique.

Yet I don't care for any of them, not even for Isabella. She's beautiful and has a rocking body, but I am not one for settling down and having a bunch of kids like her or her lady friends.

Kids are so not on the radar for me.

I almost had an aneurism when she popped out her last kid; her youngest daughter, Carlie, was born with dark auburn hair, almost like mine, but Isabella told me that when she was born, her hair was that color, too… Carlie looks exactly like her mother, so I don't worry about it anymore.

Besides, Isabella's married, so would I really be such a masochist and look forward to future heart fail?

I think so not.

What she and I have is fun, adventurous and thrilling; it satiates my adrenaline need and I get off from hot, passionate and rough sex.

_Because that's the way Isabella likes it._

The first time I came to work on her garden I almost came in my pants. She was wearing a diminutive white bikini and was basking in the sun's rays, looking smoking hot as she lay on a chaise by her pool. She wore designer sunglasses with rhinestones, or some shit like that, encrusted on the sides, hiding her eyes from me.

I couldn't tell if she was checking me out or not, and that frustrated me because I wanted to be able to tell if she was being affected by me as I was by her. It didn't take me long to figure it out, though.

Once I removed my white wife beater, she invited me inside the house for some ice cold lemonade… yeah, that was some lemonade.

In a matter of minutes I had her pinned against the kitchen wall, fucking her roughly against it as she pulled my hair and begged me to bite her neck. Guess she has some naughty vampire fantasy or something, because she's always begging me to bite her- and I happily comply.

As we made our way to the guest room, we tumbled upon some furniture and even broke the glass of a picture frame that contained a photo from Isabella's wedding. I saw it as an omen for her marriage, but it wouldn't be because of me.

I mean, seriously, how can you expect a marriage to survive if your husband called himself Mikey? And did I mention that he's almost in his forties? Yeah, I'd ditch my husband, too.

I try not to think of him while I'm fucking his wife, and I bet Isabella doesn't either because she's always moaning my name loud and clear when I'm fucking her.

Just like right now.

Her ankles are resting on my shoulders as I grip her hips and pound into her restlessly, over and over. Our clothes are scattered on the floor of the guest room, around the bed; they were tossed there unceremoniously while we undressed each other in our haste to fuck each other.

We never made it here the first time we had sex, and we didn't go just one round, either.

Our bodies are slickly covered by sweat, making the sound of our fucking intensely loud in the small room. Isabella's hair is sticking to her forehead, framing her chocolate eyes that are silently begging me for more.

And then, she speaks, asking for just that.

"Oh, God, Edward, deeper… I need to feel you deeper," she pants.

"Get on your hands and knees," I say, as I pull out of her.

She complies, spreading her legs apart and raising her ass just a bit higher while she lowers her upper body to the bed. I place a hand on her lower back and take my cock in the other, aligning it to her entrance. In one soft push I am inside her and she's fully laid on the bed with my legs straddling her thighs, gasping and panting from the sensation of having my cock thrusting into her from that angle.

Yeah, it feels motherfucking good for me, too.

I thrust into her harder and deeper as I reach for the lube in my jean's pocket; I spread some on my fingers and circle her puckered skin before thrusting a finger into her.

Suddenly, things are about to get a lot messier… and sweatier, too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think in a review ;) **


End file.
